


Miles Away From Home, pt. Two

by germanjj



Series: Once You've Crossed That Line [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away From Home, pt. Two

Jensen played with the key card in his hand. He flipped it, threw it in the air just to catch it again, shifting it between his fingers. It wasn't his key card. It was Jared's.

Better yet, Jared's spare card. Jensen's own second card was safely tucked away somewhere in Jared's wallet.

It only made sense, made things easier with the two of them. Jensen might have had to grab something from Jared's room while he was down in a panel; Jared might have had to find something in Jensen's while Jensen was busy elsewhere.

From the edge of the bed where he was sitting, he could read the digital clock on the wall, could see that it was quarter past three.

Jared was probably fast asleep by now. It had been a long day in a row of long days, and they both hadn't slept much at all.

Jensen was still wide awake.

He thought about calling Danneel, and then immediately felt guilty when he decided against it. It was something else he wanted right now. The company of someone else he needed.

Jensen got up in the dark of his hotel room and shuffled to the door. He was in his sleeping clothes, just his boxers and a t-shirt, and the thought of being caught like this only grazed his mind. Of what would happen if someone saw him like this.

Sneaking into another guy's hotel room.

Like a thief.

Like a cheater.

 

The sound of the door being unlocked was unnaturally loud in Jensen's ear, the green light blinding him for a second. Nerves, he told himself. And not enough sleep, and the excitement and stress of the day.

But the truth was, Jensen never had felt more like cheater than he did now.

It didn't make sense, of course it didn't, there was much worse Jensen had done before. With Jared. Only with Jared.

But as he closed the door behind himself, encased himself in the dark, the scent of someone else permeating in the air, the sound of another person sleeping, his heart was jack-hammering against his chest.

Jensen heard noise coming from the bed; he couldn't see it yet, his eyes still adjusting to the change of light.

"'nsen?" Jared mumbled, barely awake."S'mth'ng wrong?"

Of course Jared knew immediately that it was him, and in the middle of the night, standing in the dark in some hotel room miles and miles away from home, Jensen could admit to himself that they were both in too deep.

"Yeah," Jensen said, his voice hoarse.

"Wait." Jared sounded more alert now, sitting up, and Jensen could finally make out his silhouette on the bed. Jared was reaching for the lamp on his bedside table.

"No, don't." Jensen took a few steps forward, crossed the room until his knees hit the frame of Jared's bed.

Jared had stopped, was looking up at Jensen now.

They shared a moment of silence, looking at each other despite the darkness, and then Jensen took a deep breath and made a decision.

For now. For this night.

Jared pulled the covers aside, even before Jensen really moved to get into his bed, and Jensen swallowed against the growing pain inside his chest.

He took the left side, crawling into the spot Jared had offered him and immediately felt his bones get heavy, his whole soul starting to rest.

The next moment, he was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes open.

His back was turned to Jared and his friend shifted behind him, moving, until Jared's chest was pressed right against Jensen's back, until an arm was wrapped tightly around Jensen and a face was buried against Jensen's neck.

A sob was escaping Jensen's throat, unwanted but not stoppable; the sheer comfort Jared was offering was overwhelming and Jensen was drowning in it.

Jared threw the covers over them, cuddling even closer.

Right before Jensen drifted to sleep, he felt the ghost of a kiss to the back of his neck, heard Jared whisper something he would only remember days later.

A question he had asked a thousand times and still had no answer.

"Why can't we just let us love each other?"


End file.
